fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Party: Revolution
Fantendo Party is a MASSIVE game no, COLOSSAL game, which collides between 50 Fantendo Characters and 50 Nintendo Characters and 50 Other Gaming Characters collide, this is the biggest Steli Entertainment Game yet and many other companies will join if you get this message below. EEA Inc. will be working on this game, similar to Fantendo Kart. Message Howdy, (YOUR NAME), my games may not be the best alone, but a MASSIVE game no, COLOSSAL game, which collides between 50 Fantendo Characters and 50 Nintendo Characters and 50 Other Gaming Characters collide! how does that sound, Eh, it will have minigames and a massive story mode, Party boards and YOU. I feel that yourself (YOUR NAME) will make the game better and you will enjoy the experience. Thanks, Stelios7/(Zanderzx) From Steli Entertainment 09:54, 29 May 2009 (UTC), (the time) . Characters Fantendo Characters Add your fanon characters here if you get the message, or if you don't have the message, you should not be left out, so... request on my talk page or this articles talk page. *Ella Metals *Andy Pasta *Rob Ber *Samuel Think *Chuck Daze *YoshiEgg Nook *Bloop *Padge *TEa *McQueenMario *Guigi Tankfiller *PalmMan *3.14 *4.13 *Strafe *TJ *Hunter the Ranger Unlockable *Samantha 'Hamstar' *Charmer *Oshtyo *Orange Yoda (see here) *Dragonman *Tomb *RPG *Henry The Moose *MineMan *Little P *RedYoshi Nintendo Characters *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Princess Rosalina *Mona *Ashley *Jimmy T. *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Donkey Kong *Marth *Roy Unlockable *King K. Rool *Fox *Link *Falco Lombardi *Slippy Toad *Panther Caruso *Wolf O' Donnell *Princess Zelda *Captain Olimar *Tom Nook *K.K. Slider *Funky Kong *Chibi Robo *Captain Falcon *Jody Summers *Black Shadow *Little Mac *Pizza Pasta *Disco Kid *Issac *Alex *Piers *Dr. Lobe *Ike *Ice Climbers *Funky Kong Other Characters *Sonic *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Big The Cat *Kloana *Solid Snake Unlockable *Rouge *Cloud Strife *Alex Kidd *Mighty the Armadillo *Vector *Charmy Bee *Espio *Gray Fox *Stella *Ulala *Akira Yuki *Jeffry McWild *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick *Sandy Cheeks *NIGhts *Ristar *Mr. Krabs Minigames *Royal Afro Contest *Kopter Kards *Paint Power *VineVille Vines *The Great Mega-Mushroom Cape *Guigi Cassa Della Tyres *Guigi Time *Boo Mayhem *Know Your Rupee *Pikmin Power *Boost Machine *Samantha 'Hamstar' and The Campell's Charm *Bree's House Party *Tails Lab Dillemma *A Pot of Luma's at the other side of the Galaxy *Drum Beat, Vast, FAST, BLAST! *No Flame Shame *Tetris Treats *Ring Of Fourtune *What Happened? *Hit Me With A Coconut Unlockable *Hat Maker *This The The Song Flows at 2:00am *Refresh-a-boost Star *Otacon, Mei Ling *What's new Katt - Monroe *A Palm *Patty Party *Do The Mario! *Plane Presicion Board Exclusive/Boss *Hades' Final Showdown Boards *Hades New York Inferno: Hades is angry that he lost the races in Fantendo Kart so he uses his dark magic create a board hosted by him that is meant to torture the players as revenge. The board would be called Hades New York Inferno. It would start out on a New York street, but you would then enter a large skyscraper with a sign reading Hades Tech. Inc., where you choose a left or right elevator. One elevator, different each time, takes you up to Hades' Penthouse where Hades appears. If you have enough coins, be prepared to duel. Win, to recieve a Dark Diamond. Elevators can lead to the lobby. You get in it but when you get out you find yourself in an area that resembles a fiery apocolyptic New York mixed with the Greek Underworld. If you lost the duel, Hades would send you here anyway, but without the Dark Diamond. If you took the other elevator, it would take you here in the first place. Hades then tells you the only way to escape is to collect 4 Dark Diamonds and then take the branching path up a black rocky hill to the Hades Tech. Inc. building, but jet black instead of gray and reading Hades Inferno in fiery letters. You would open the door using the 4 Dark Diamonds, then enter, go in the elevator, which there is now only one of, to reach Hades' Penthouse. The player then must beat Hades in a board exclusive 1-player minigame. It begins with a cutscene of the building falling down around the player, Hades floating in front of a Black crystal platform, dodge Hades fireballs and jump on the Dark energy spheres to send them back at Hades. Race to beat Hades. *RPG *Knutz & Boltz *Pit *Tikal The Enchinda *Kooper *Telly Vision *Trecner *Chatot and Whitney *Orange Yoda Clone *Johnathon Hades Helpers Pokemon Common *Krabby - Grabs a Item off the player and can be purchused at Ganondorf Goods. Rare *Shroomish - Parlyses a player so they miss a turn. Rare X2 *Mew - Transforms the players *Suicune - Send the a player back 5 spaces. Posters File:Poster_1.png File:Poster_2.png File:Poster_3.png File:Poster_4.png File:Poster_5_.png File:Poster!_.png File:UH... Yet Another Poster.png Category:Fan Games Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Games by:Orange Yoda Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:User Crossover Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Joint Projects